


Potato Chips at its Finest

by Kaylabow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, anyways this is my first fic so pls dont hurt me, like do u know how good their relationship can be???, there is a lack of soudamnia in the fandom and I cant accept that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabow/pseuds/Kaylabow
Summary: Souda didn't know what love was until he met them. He didn't even know that he did like them until after the Neo World Program. Was he crazy, or did he actually have a crush on two people at the same time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this. I worked super hard on it today. This is my first one shot in years, aha. Also it's my first Dangan Ronpa fic so I'm excited!! Enjoy!

Souda found himself in an odd dilemma. One of the worst possible things that has happened to him so far in his entire life.

He has a crush. Or better yet, the term crushes.

Sonia Nevermind and Tanaka Gundham. The two people in this entire world who has successfully seduced the pink haired man into falling madly in love with them.

At first, he was only attracted to Sonia for her looks and leadership skills since he's the type of guy who likes to be dominated. Sonia was someone he had always dreamed of meeting, someone he only saw for their attractive presence. However, after waking up into a despair filled world he saw a soft side to her that made his heart beat faster. Her warm smiles, her determination to build society back from the ruins. She's a kind, compassionate woman who he truly came to admire. Not just for what she is on the outside, but who she is on the inside. He deeply regretted objectifying her, and no matter how many times she said it was fine, Souda wouldn't stop apologizing.

The next was Tanaka Gundham. To be completely honest, he was irritated by the guy at first. Souda thought he found himself a rival, someone to compete with for Sonia's affections since he grabbed ahold of her attention so easily. But then again, the Neo World Program changed his views once again. After spending time helping Tanaka rehabilitate from his coma and spend quality time with him, Souda realized the guy wasn't as bad as he had thought before. Tanaka was off-putting and hard to deal with, but he sometimes he showed his soft side and was surprisingly comforting to Souda when he felt anxious. And this only made his affection for the man grow.

Souda groaned, slamming his head on the surface of his desk. The vibration provoked the bolts and screws fall of the wooden table. He felt so ashamed. He never felt like this with anyone, much less two people at the same time! And he didn't have a chance with any one of them either.

He turned her head around, his cheek pressing against the wood. Souda stared at the half-made robot arm on his desk. It was for Komaeda when he wakes up from the coma. Hinata had entrusted him with this task yet he was failing his soul friend, all because of his stupid crushes!

Tugging on the hem of his beanie to fall over his eyes, he sighed. Sonia was only kind to him because she felt sorry for him. She was nice enough to tolerate him for so long, it was obvious to him and everyone around them. Tanaka probably hung out with him since Souda was the one who helped him get back on his feet. There was certainly no way his feelings reached either of them. And everyone knew that the two probably like each other. If those two ever dated, it would be incredibly painful for Souda to watch.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone. It was hard to ignore, since Ibuki input his ringtone as one of her loud heavy metal songs. He also felt a stinging pain of regret when he realized his phone was on full volume. Souda immediately flew onto his bed, rummaging through the piles of used tissue and blueprints to find the source of the sound.

"This music is so loud it could wake Tsumiki and Komaeda from their comas," Souda remarked under his breath, finally reaching out for his phone. He didn't bother checking the caller ID. He assumed it was Future Foundation again, trying to recruit Souda as a worker. But he and all his classmates agreed they wouldn't do that until they fix the damage they had caused.

He pressed the 'call' button and held the speaker up to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Ah Souda! Do you mind if I ask you something? It's very important. I apologize if this seems so sudden to you,"_

The voice on the phone was Sonia. Her urgent voice and usage of his first name made him stammer a response. "H-huh? Oh! No, no it's fine. I'm not doing anything important," He gave a shifty glance towards the robot arm on the desk. Komaeda could wait a little longer. "What do you need, Miss Sonia?" He could hear her huff over the phone.

_"I told you over and over again, please call me only Sonia! Anyways... Tanaka and I want to tell you something, but in person. W-would you meet us by that cafe we all went to a week ago...?"_

Souda was surprised. Sonia's usual confident demeanor was more timid, almost as if she was nervous about something.

"S-sure," He gulped, a blush forming across his cheeks. "I don't mind. What time should we meet?"

_"O-oh yeah! What time- yes the time! If you aren't busy e-erm, we'd like to see you around six in the evening today. Like I said before, I apologize that this seems so sudden to you."_

"Well I-i really don't mind at all," Souda tugged the collar of his shirt unconsciously. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him? "So um, see you there? And Tanaka too I guess?"

_"Right! Goodbye Souda!"_

"Later," He squeaked out, pressing the 'end call' button on his phone.

It was a little nerve wrecking for him. Usually Sonia was the one to keep up a conversation, she was more level-headed. She seemed suspiciously nervous in her call. And how did Tanaka tie into all this anyway...? All the questions overloading in his brain become too much for the mechanic, and he slammed his head against his pillow. Souda tried not to jump to conclusions this time, as it makes him even more anxious. So instead he sighed, lazily walking back to his desk and plopped himself in the chair beside it.

Souda reached for one of his screwdrivers and the robotic hand, finally attempting to finish the project. But his phone ran again, this time it was a text message. And no surprise, it was from Tanaka himself.

 **Tanaka AKA "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way":** _mortal what flower have you taken a liking of_

He raised an eyebrow at the question. This seemed... weird. Even for Tanaka.

 **Souda:** _uh idk i guess i dont have a fav_

 **Tanaka AKA "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way":** _fool... alright what plant do you particularly like?_

 **Souda:** _um i guess a weed...?_

 **Tanaka AKA "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way":** _WHAT KIND OF PERSON LIKES A WEED_

 **Souda:** _WELL IDK IM NOT THINKING CLEARLY YOU R ASKING THIS OUT OF NO WHERE!_

He scoffed to himself. Souda knew he was being an ass, asking for a weed but what kind of weirdo asks for his favorite type of flower or plant all of a sudden? It was just strange.

 **Tanaka AKA "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way":** _is there anything that you desire besides a dead plant_

 **Souda:** _fine ugh. potato chips_

 **Tanaka AKA "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way":** _thats all?_

 **Souda:** _yea_

And just like that, Tanaka stopped replying to him. Something was clearly going on, Souda thought to himself. Sonia was acting weird, Tanaka was acting weirder than he normally does. It didn't take shsl analysis to figure out what was going on here.

"They're probably going out, and they want to let me down gently..." Souda thought aloud to himself. Hearing the words spill out of his mouth made him squeak. It was heartbreaking to even think about it!

So he continued working on the unfinished robot hand, wiping away any tears that might've threatened to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

 

He showed up where Sonia had asked him too. Souda was on the edge, tapping his foot on the cement floor outside the cafe. He sat in a three seated table, a warm latte perched in between his hands. He clung onto it like his life depended on it. Souda stared into his cup of coffee, deep into thought. What if they both knew he liked them and wanted to tell him to get off their backs? This didn't seem like something they'd do, but his anxious mind seemed to think it.

"-ortal being? Hello? _Souda!"_

Tanaka lightly hit the top of his head, making the beanie slip down. The action made the coffee he was holding almost spill out. He set the cup on the table and stared back at Tanaka with widened eyes.

"You said my name!" Souda exclaimed. Tanaka hid his flustered look behind the cloth of his scarf.

Not that he was being gay or anything, but Souda thought that was pretty cute.

"Huh? Fool, you are perhaps mistaken..." He denied.

To pretend the fluttery feelings in his stomach were not there, Souda started to tease the man. "Aw- I think you're starting to warm up to me big guy. That's kinda adorable of you."

"D-disgraceful! I am half demon, I would never be considered adorable in any shape or form!" Tanaka shouted. Souda laughed, but he couldn't shake off his feelings for Tanaka. It was almost depressing really. The most realistic outcome when Sonia joins in is that the only reason he was brought here because they wanted him to join some occult shit or something. The worst ending was if Tanaka and Sonia tell him that they're dating and want him to stay away from them both.

Tanaka noticed Souda's depressed aura immediately. "What is going through your mind? You seem... conflicted." Souda snapped out of his depression and looked up at him. He gestured his hand sheepishly and gave an eery smile.

"I'm fine! Just thinking about those Future Foundation guys calling me all the time. They never really seem to give up, huh?" Tanaka nodded in agreement, crossing his arms.

"You are right. They are particularly irritating when they ask me to perform surgeries on wounded animals. I wish I could help, but I am an animal breeder not a vetinarian!" He shouted, as if he was talking to the Future Foundation members themselves. This provoked a smile tugging onto Souda's lips, his day becoming at least a little brighter. Tanaka then lifted his hand in the inside of his coat. He pulled out... a bag of potato chips. Tanaka handed them to Souda with his scarf hiding part of his face. "H-here. This is what you desire, right? Will this make you feel better?"

"... I guess?" Souda grabbed the bag out of his hand, the tips of their fingers brushing slightly. He tried to ignore the fact that his heart was racing faster than the handmade vehicles he had made before and just examined the chips in his hands. It was a pretty good brand, he guessed to himself. "Is that why you asked me what I liked? Don't tell me you were going to give me flowers too?" He blushed.

"W-well I didn't want to give you a single weed! This is the only thing that would satisfy your needs!" Tanaka protested.

"Oh... thanks a lot." Souda tried to sound genuine, but it was more like blunt sarcasm.

Their conversation was cut short when Sonia showed up. She had ran over to the both of them, carrying a white plastic bag in her arms. From the looks of it, she probably tried to get there quickly but didn't have enough time.

"Sorry I'm late," She panted in between breathes. The two men quickly rushed over to her side. But she stopped them from helping her up by placing her hand in front of herself, signaling she was fine. Sonia held out the bag for Souda. "H-here you go..."

He took the bag out of her hands, and quickly unraveled it to find a bag of potato chips. Souda tilted his head in confusion, and glanced back at her. "Miss Sonia-?"

Despite gesturing she was fine on the floor, Tanaka helped her back on her feet. Sonia dusted herself off and heaved out a small breath.

"Tanaka told me that you liked potato chips more than flowers, so I spent a lot of time at the grocery store trying to figure out what brand you wanted. Sorry that I took so long," She apologized, bowing down.

Souda's face formed a small blush as he avoided eye contact with her. "You didn't have to get me anything! It's fine. But thank you. Thanks to you both for getting me... chips." He chuckled, realizing how ridiculous the situation was. This caused Sonia to laugh as well, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small smile form on Tanaka's lips.

He gestured them both to the small table right outside the cafe, the one he was sitting at before. "We should probably sit down. I got our drinks already, but they might be cold since I came here early. Sorry,"

"It's okay!" Sonia reassured, Tanaka nodding beside her. "It was kind of you to think of us." She said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Souda went in his own spot, putting the bag of potato chips next to the previous one under his chair. Tanaka sat in the other free chair, reaching for the cup that said 'Tanaka'. He took only one sip out of the cup and cringed, sticking his tongue out as a response and making a 'bleh!' sound.

"On a scale of warm to cold, this is in between. Not a very good mix," Tanaka criticized.

"Well if you didn't ask for black coffee, it would still be drinkable." Souda teased. He gulped, and closed his eyes as he remembered why they were all here. This could be a life or death situation for Souda. He let out a soft breath and looked at them both, trying to seem stern and confident. "So... what did you want to tell me?"

Sonia and Tanaka stared back at him in silence. They both glanced each other and nodded in unison.

"Do you want to say it Tanaka?" Sonia inquired. Tanaka shook his head, so the blond turned to Souda instead. "Okay... whatever happens, we'll still be friends no matter what. Can you promise that Souda?"

"O-of course! Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Souda asked. Sonia bit her lip, and cast her gaze towards the side. Seeing her unconfident and uneasy scared him a little.

"No..." She turned back to him with a soft expression, a visible pink blush formed on her cheeks. "How do I put it like this... I like you Souda. I love you more than a friend. In the past you've shown interest in me, but lately it seemed like we were only friends. You've really grown on me, and I like you a lot. For Tanaka, I feel that way towards him too. So Tanaka..." Sonia glanced back at Tanaka, who cleared his throat and stared back at Souda.

"I also have feelings for you as well. I have also grown very fond of you, and I became attached to you and your presence. You're someone who tried incredibly hard to understand me, like Sonia. You both are important beings in my life, so I care about you deeply..." He trailed off, his eyes staring down at the floor.

Sonia nodded at him approvingly, and closed her eyes. "So I would like you to at least acknowledge both of our feelings, even if you don't feel the same way-"

_"H-huh?"_

She stopped in her tracks, tugging Tanaka's sleeve to signal him to look at Souda. The man faced him, and coughed in surprise.

Tears filled Souda's eyes, and were pouring down his flushed cheeks. However, the pink haired man didn't seem to notice as he stared at both of them. He finally realized how the liquid was staining his pants, and reached up to his face to touch the liquid. "O-oh... s-sorry guys for this I-i'm..." He started to hiccup. "I-i'm so... I'm r-r-really..." Souda buried his face in his hands to try and cover it up. Sonia and Tanaka didn't know how to react, but sat there with their jaws dropped.

"F-fool! What are you doing?!" Tanaka panicked. Sonia quickly grabbed some napkins out of her purse and tried handing them to Souda, but he refused by shaking his head while sobbing.

"A-all this... all this time I thought you both wouldn't f-feel the same for me..." Souda continued, taking his face out of his hands. He revealed a huge grin, and he wiped his tears away. "I thought it was crazy of me to have feelings for two people... and I thought you two would just leave me behind-"

"We would never!" Sonia protested, slamming her hand on the table. "We would never do that to you!"

"I'm so _embarrassed_ for being this h-happy..." Souda cried, the smile never leaving his face. "You both won't change your mind after seeing me like this, right?"

"Of course not!" scoffed Tanaka. "Just stop crying already. It's making my cold, black heart break into bits and pieces." Souda nodded as he grabbed the tissues Sonia had earlier thrown at him. He blew his nose rather loudly, the tears finally settling down. The embarrassment of crying in front of his two crushes was already bad enough, but he felt like his chest was going to burst into flames already.

Sonia smiled as she saw Souda get relaxed again. "So do you accept our feelings?"

Souda coughed, but nodded as an answer. "Yeah, I do. So what does this make the three of us? Boyfriends and girlfriend? Wouldn't that be something strange to other people?"

"We are far from normal, or at the very least I am anyway." Tanaka said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"And I'm sure our friends would support us!" Sonia reminded. "I'm just really happy we all like each other... we could really make a future all together." The three exchanged a bright, determined look. They could all be happy with each other. "So shall we begin our relationship?" Sonia asked.

Souda snorted, "You don't need to put it like that."

"I am ready to start it," Tanaka confirmed. Souda yelped in surprise since he was the only one who thought Sonia's wording was strange. Souda reached out from under his chair and held out the two bags of potato chips.

"Can we finish this? I can't eat this all by myself." He handed the other bag to Tanaka, who easily opened the bag. He handed Sonia a chip while Souda tore open the bag he was holding, startling himself when the bag almost exploded in his face. Tanaka gruffed a low chuckle, and Sonia shared a soft laugh. Sonia raised her chip in the air.

"Let's celebrate! Cheers!" The trio clinked their snacks together, and ate it in unison. Souda smiled to himself as he watched Tanaka start out an odd ramble while Sonia encouraged him to go on.

Yes, this would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tanaka texting Souda about flowers was largely based off of Oumami's fic 'Let Your Body Do The Talking'. It's a really good Tanaka/Souda fic so check it out!!
> 
> I noticed there is a lack of Soudamnia in this fandom and I am saddened by it. I'm here to change that. Say hello to your new queen :3c I hope you all liked it!


End file.
